


Silence

by Mestizo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, Sad Ending, seriously if you don't like angst don't read this, sorry about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mestizo/pseuds/Mestizo
Summary: Everything felt so wrong, he shouldn’t be there, in that place.It was dark, the air smelled of gunpowder, burnt tires...and blood.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mestizo-efp

<< Don't close mountain, if you go away, I'm coming with you >>  
A cough vibrates in the air, breaking silence. Stripping it, ripping it thread after thread. And it hurts... it hurts so bad.  
<< You can't, stupid >>  
<< Yes I can, where do you think you're going without me? Mmh? >>  
The floor is cold.  
The blood... it's warm.  
<< You can't >>  
He whispers, and it’s a tired, sleepy voice. He Tian had heard it so many times while he watched him falling asleep, lying at his side, his face pressed on the pillow, his eyes closed, relaxed. His hair pressed on his forehead.  
<< Yes I can, look at me. Don't fall asleep. Look at me, I'm coming with you >>  
GuanShan shakes his head, pressing his stomach, his hands tremble, and their grip is weak. Compared to that of He Tian's on his hand... so strong and firm... and yet he is trembling too.  
He swallows, talking hurts him.  
Breathing hurts him.  
There is so much to say... so much. But time it's missing.  
<< I don't want you around me, stay >>  
He Tian lowers his head, shaking it, laughing desperatly .  
<< I can't- I don't want to. GuanShan? Don't close your eyes, keep them open ok? For me? >>  
He takes a long, deep breath.  
<< He Tian >>  
<< Yes, I'm here >>  
<< He Tian >>  
<< ...Yes >>  
His eyes swell with tears, but he throws them back. A lump in his throat is choking him. GuanShan’s skin is getting colder, his body becomes lighter, like something inside of him is slowly slipping away.  
<< GuanShan? Please, don’t...don’t do this to me >>  
Everything felt so wrong, he shouldn’t be there, in that place.  
It was dark, the air smelled of gunpowder, burnt tires...and blood.  
GuanShan stares at him, grabs him by the collar of his shirt, bringing him closer.  
For a brief moment, he looks angry; he frown, his thin lips closed...and right after that, they tremble, bending into an uncertain smile. Desperate.  
<< What did you do to me, huh? He Tian? In spite of everything that you have put me through, after all that happened..I...I >> he close his eyes, and warm tears caresses his cheeks << I don’t want to be apart from you >>  
He Tian tightens his lips, holding him back, he wanted to cry, he wanted to shout. Instead he carefully picks him up, surrounding his head with his arms, bringing him closer to his chest, kissing his hair.  
<< Stay with me, stay with me >>  
GuanShan grabs He Tian’s shirt, it doesn't matter if it gets dirty with blood, he just want to bring him closer, closer...until he disappear.  
So they stay, embraced.  
<< He Tian >>  
And suddenly, HeTian can’t feel GuanShan's hands tightened on his back. They’re one the floor, he can see them with the corner of his eye. Pale, and stained with red.  
For a moment, he can’t believe it’s real, it’s impossible to feel so much pain, without dying.  
His lips slips through GuanShan’s features: on his temple, over his cheek, over his jaw...over his lips.  
Until he reaches the Adam’s apple, where he stops.  
He had alway loved to kiss GuanShan on his neck, with his lips pressed over his throat he could feel GuanShan’s heartbeats going faster and faster. And although he had never said it with words, his heart had always been sincere, faithful. Always shouting it at him, louder, again and again, so he could hear him.  
“I love you” said, that heart “I love you”  
He Tian pressed hard his lips on GuanShan’s throat...  
Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mestizo-efp


End file.
